


Married With Consequences

by Lady_Star_Strings



Category: Grand Arc - Fandom
Genre: Catalystless AU, Domestic Bliss, Domino Wives, F/F, GAS AU, Ginnette Bardot/Julie Green - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Purely Fluff, Soft Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Star_Strings/pseuds/Lady_Star_Strings
Summary: Written for Pride Month 2019 in collaboration with my beloved girlfriend to debut the "Domino Wives," Ginnette Bardot and Julie "Bite" Green.





	Married With Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> The characters featured in this series are only associated with the Grandeur Archiac System series created by Madyson Ranzenberger by name and likeness - nothing contained within this series pertains to the canon published work and is only a work of fiction set in an alternate universe for literary practice and exploration of ideas.  
> The drabbles included in this series are posted as they're finished and will vary in length depending on how easy ideas concerning them come - no posting schedule or intended length is involved.

"Ginny please," Bite pleaded as she attempted to roll the smaller woman wrapped around her torso over onto her side. "I have to be up for a shift at six tomorrow..."  
"Shouldn't be so comfy…” The engineer mumbled as she snuggled back into the crook of the maintenance worker's neck, ignoring the hands trying to push her away as she sprawled out further across the bed.  
"Can you at least _try_ to sleep with your mouth closed then…?”  
"No promises…”  
Bite had every intention to demand peace during the night, but the yawn Ginny gave made it challenging to pester her further without feeling guilty herself. It was rare for them to be in bed at the same time with how busy their respective careers kept them, and even more so where Ginny's constant curiosity was concerned. As small as she was, her stamina was impressive without proper nourishment, but also worrisome considering the strain - if not physically, certainly mentally.  
Despite efforts to draw Ginny's attention from her experiments over the years, Bite had watched first-hand as her once stocky figure shrank into something resembling a ferret's. As bright and brilliant of a genius as she was, it failed to occur to her that her body still required proper care and attention. Her skin alone - now permanently pallid in complexion - was riddled with the scars of her declining health, picking them into existence amid nervous ticks and fidgets. At one point, she would've opted to chew on her waterfalls of raven as an alternative; however, they had been long butchered to hide the loss of its thickness. The only trait that lingered from their youth was the light in her pear green eyes, still shining with fascination and excitement whenever focused on her work - only softening when looking to Bite. No matter how out of her mind she became, her love would never wane.  
"What am I going to do with you…?" She sighed fondly as she smoothed her unruly mess of a ponytail, her free hand rubbing gentle circles in the middle of her back.  
"Stop bringing home shirts for me to steal…?" Ginny offered in response, holding her tighter through the sleeve paws of her wife's long since surrendered uniform shirt.  
"That would definitely be a good start, but I really love how they look on you…”  
"What an awful decision to make - bloodstain free shirts or a cozy wife, however will you choose…?"  
"Shut up and come here, you nutcase…”  
Ginny’s weary titter of a giggle hardly made the kiss they shared extravagant, bubbling up against Bite’s lips despite her meager efforts to make it a romantic venture. That was perfectly alright Bite supposed - they’d never been an overly affectionate couple, at least, not in what was considered conventional ways. Then again, they weren’t exactly conventional, to begin with.   
"I love you…” Ginny murmured with a goofy, crooked grin against her love’s lips before she lovingly tapped the end of the maintenance worker’s nose.  
"I love you too…” Bite returned as they settled back into their odd embrace, patting her back a few times as though in congratulations before resuming her gentle rubs.  
And she really, honestly did. As neurotic as she may have been, Ginny was a bizarre delight that Bite had found refreshing in the mundane routine everyone had acting straightlaced to save face when the world was falling apart. She held no pretense of fitting in amidst their peers or even dared to make the effort really - she chased the answers to the questions her curiosity asked with purposeful ignorance of their judgments. What others thought of her methods she couldn’t be bothered to care, and when faced with opposition, she would readily throw herself into the crossfire to see her tasks through. Of course, Ginny was hardly a stable mind by most standards, but she was a brilliant one in the way she carried herself with determination and the refusal to back down to societal normalities. In a way, Bite supposed that’s why she’d grown so smitten with her when they’d met.  
Bite wasn’t one to engage in social matters willingly and very rarely allowed herself to be forced into dealing with them either. The truth was, she was cold and bitter towards others by nature, a simple fact that many couldn’t seem to wrap their heads around when she sought to drive them away with her disregard. People had just never seemed necessary to involve herself with outside of inevitable interactions - they weren’t who they pretended to be behind the fake smiles and transparent morals that never failed to be hypocritical. She simply hadn’t seen the point in such frivolous affairs, maintaining a facade to ignore - or more accurately, accept - the knowledge that the world wasn’t always the perfect picture of beauty they wanted it to be. It was cruel and cold and, above all else, dark if one had enough courage to see it for what it was, and Bite stared down that truth every day unflinching. Morbid or not, life was life and Bite wasn’t going to waste hers worrying about things she couldn’t change - or the fools who pretended that they could.  
To say they’d been a match made in heaven or hell would’ve been a gross misconception in Bite’s eyes. If anything, they’d found one another in the reality they faced undaunted with the relief that someone else saw it for what it was as they had. There weren’t expectations or demands between them, only the unspoken promise to lay themselves bare as they were, darkness and light alike.  
“Stop getting lost in your thoughts - that’s my job…”  
“Hush and get some sleep you batty raccoon…”  
“Aye-aye captain…”  
“ _Hush…_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read more of this AU, please leave me a comment or shoot me a message saying so because I have loads more ideas for each one I work with and could use both the practice and the feedback in general.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
